Sometimes
by SakuraDrops93
Summary: Amy was over Sonic a year ago. Now, Sonic is the one who has feelings for her. Will she still accept him? [Sorry if the characters might be ooc.] Read and review please! [Status: On Hold]
1. Chapter 1

**All of the characters aged two years.**

**Amy doesn't wear a little red dress anymore. She wears a blue tank top, jean skirt, and blue boots- kind of similar to her old red ones.**

* * *

Amy walked down the street smiling like it was the greatest day of her life. Well technically, it was her birthday and she was fourteen now, so yeah. Anyway,as she turned to a corner, she saw Sonic sitting on a bench with a girl, yellow hedgehog, laughing.

Sure Amy was over Sonic a year ago, but deep inside, she still had feelings for him. She walked over to the two hedgehogs and greeted, "Hey Sonic. Who's your friend?" She flashed them a friendly smile.

The yellow female was suddenly filled with jealousy and hissed, "Back off pinky! Sonic's with me! He'sMY boyfriend!"

Sonic looked at her with a face that said "What the heck are you talking about?" and started, "Leyla-"

"Don't worry," Amy interrupted, "I'm not after the blue egotistic hedgehog you're dating. I just wanted to say hello." She turned and left saying, Nice meeting you!" _Sheesh! She's worse than my 12-year old self! _

Sonic stared after Amy. "Amy..." _Lets face it. She's over me. _

"Oh Sonic," Leyla squeaked, "Do you-"

"Why did you have to tell her that?" Sonic growled, "I'm not your boyfriend!"

Leyla gasped. "What? I thought you were! We always hang out!"

"Hang out! Not go steady! You know what? I'm leaving. I have to go talk to Amy right now."

Leyla turned red with fury. "So now you're dumping me for some miss-ditsy-rose-popper?"

"She is not...uh...whatever you just called her! And how can I dump you if we were never together? We were just friends!"

"Aaarggghhh!" Leyla screamed. She stood up and stormed down the street with a huff. "Not anymore, Sonic the Hedgehog!"

Sonic heaved a sigh, stood up, and ran towards Amy's direction.

Amy was by an ice cream stand, eating her strawberry ice cream. _Egotistic indeed! How could he?_

"Hey there Amy!" Sonic's voice greeted.

Amy yelped in surprise and dropped her ice cream on the ground. She hid a scream of anger and replied with a fake smile, "Hey Sonic!" _Who made me drop my ice cream! _She looked around and asked, "Where's Leyla? I thought that as her boyfriend you had to stick with her."

Sonic shook his head and said, "Leyla and I were never together. She just said that we were because she was jealous of you knowing me." He looked down at the splattered ice cream. "Uh...sorry about the ice cream. I'll buy you-"

"Don't bother," Amy muttered abruptly, "I was just leaving." She was just about to walk off when something grabbed her arm. More like someone.

"Amy...wait," Sonic pleaded, "Don't go."

Amy shrugged her arm out of his grasp and said, "I'm sorry, Sonic. I just have a lot of things to do today. Do you know why?"

"...No."

"Because it's my birthday." Amy glared at him and walked off, leaving a very confused and upset Sonic behind.


	2. Chapter 2

"Amy," Cream squeaked, "Where's Mr. Sonic? Isn't he going to help?" She was helping Amy put up decorations for the party.

Amy placed napkins and plates on the table. "No," she answered flatly. She then added bitterly, "He was so busy hanging out with his girlfriend that he forgot my birthday. It's fine with me. I don't need him to celebrate my birthday and have a good time in my life."

Cream slightly flinched at Amy's harsh tone. She decided to change the subject. "So...what flavor do you want the cake to be?"

"Strawberry frosting on chocolate cake."

"Okay. My mom and I will bake the cake, our gift."

Amy gave her young friend a small smile. "Thank you, Cream."

Cream smiled back and checked her watch. "Oh no! I have to go! My mom wanted me home early today to help her out with some chores. I'm sorry Amy." She turned to Cheese and called, "Cheese! It's time to go!"

"Chao!" the little blue chao squeaked happily. Cream and Cheese then left the house.

Amy sighed and sat down on a chair next to her. "How could Sonic forget my birthday?" She was angry and sad at the same time. Tears fell from her emerald eyes.

All of a sudden, her doorbell rang. She stood up and went to open the door.

"Hey Amy," Sonic greeted with a cheesy smile.

Amy scowled and huffed. "What do you want? I'm busy."

Sonic could tell she was still angry. He decided to play it low. "I...uh, wanted to help you with the decorations."

Amy turned and put up decorations on the wall using a ladder. "I'm fine, thank- Ah!" The ladder slipped and she fell backwards, only to be caught by Sonic. She blushed a bit.

"Uh...I think you need my help," Sonic mumbled with a smile. He placed Amy on the ground and waited for her answer.

Amy heaved a sigh. "Fine. I guess I do need a little help." She returned to the table and continued her previous work.

Sonic worked on the decorations for the walls and was done within a minute. He decided to prepare the snacks and drinks. "Amy," he started off humbly, "Listen... Leyla isn't my girlfriend."

Amy was immediately upset. "Sonic, I don't want to talk about it. She was a rude, overprotective, snobby little brat! That's all that I need to know so just...stop talking about her."

Sonic placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "We do need to talk. You misunderstood a lot of things."

Amy looked at the blue hedgehog. He looked serious. She stopped what she was doing and folded her arms. "Alright then. What do you have to say?"

Sonic cleared his throat and replied, "Well... first of all, Leyla. We were just friends that saw each other almost every day and hung out. She took it the wrong way and thought that we were going steady. I told her that we were nothing more than just friends and she stomped off." He looked at Amy in the eyes. "That's my story."

Amy couldn't help but smile a bit in amusement. "Go ahead Sonic."

Sonic arched an eyebrow. "Huh?"

"Just tell me that I was EXACTLY like that when I was twelve. Go on."

Sonic couldn't help but smile himsef. "Well...not EXACTLY. Just the overprotective part." He paused and then added guiltily, "And...I'm sorry for forgetting your birthday."

Amy giggled. "Forgiven." She returned to her work.

Sonic smiled inwardly. "Thanks," he said and went back to his work, too.

* * *

Hours passed, and Amy and Sonic layed on Amy's large carpet, staring up at the ceiling. They were both exhausted from all the work they were doing. 

Sonic sat up and asked, "What time does the party start?"

Amy looked at her watch and replied blankly, "Ten minutes." Then, her own words sank into her mind. "Oh my gosh! Ten minutes! I have to get ready!" She ran up the stairs and slammed the door in her room.

Sonic's sharp ears picked the sound of running water and splashes. He instantly knew that Amy was taking a shower. "Oh well," he muttered to himself, "Might as well get her present." He left her house and ran off some place.

Seven minutes later, Amy came out of her bedroom with her party dress; A dress with a mixture of sky blue and cornflower. Her long quills were tied to a ponytail and her blue sandals matched her dress perfectly. She walked down the stairs and saw a close-mouthed, yet gawking Sonic with a small box in his hands. She smiled at him and greeted, "Hello Sonic."

Sonic snapped out of his gaze and uttered out, "Oh... H-hi..." He walked up to her and took out a cherry blossom clip from the small box he had.

Amy looked at the beautiful clip and smiled even brighter. "Wow. That's beautiful, Sonic."

Sonic placed the clip behind her ear and smiled. "It's for you."

Amy laughed lightly. "Thank you." She then heard several rings from her doorbell. She opened the door and saw her friends with lots of presents and melow cheers.

"Happy Birthday, Amy!" they all cheered.

Amy smiled and made way for their entrance. "Thanks for coming you guys. You can put the presents over there." She pointed at a small, isolated table and everybody walked over to it and placed their presents on its smooth surface.

So, as any party should, the hours passed by with laughing, talking, a bit of singing, dancing, eating, and drinking punch. Everyone had a great time.

* * *

Amy exited her house for some fresh air. She looked up at the orange skies. It was getting late and the sun was setting. She sighed contentedly.

"It's a great party," Sonic remarked from behind the pink hedgehog.

Amy slightly jumped and faced her former hero. (Or so she thought) "Sonic," she breathed. She placed her hand on her chest and said, "You scared me."

"Sorry," Sonic muttered, a faint blush creeping up his tan cheeks.

"It's okay. Do you really think the party's great?" She smiled.

"Yeah. It's the best I've been in so far."

"Thank you."

* * *

30 minutes later, eveyone was walking out the door saying, "Great party, Amy," or "Thanks for inviting us."

Amy waved goodbye to all of them. "Sure thing, and thanks!"

As soon as everyone left, Sonic was the last to walk out. "Amy," he said, "Take this." He handed her a small pink box.

Amy looked at it curiously and took it into her delicate hands. "Huh? What is it?" she asked.

Sonic winked at her. "Open it before going to bed. Promise?"

Amy smiled at her friend. "I promise."

"Okay then. See ya." Sonic sped off into the night.

* * *

Two hours later...

Amy put on her night gown.She then went to her desk and opened the box Sonic gave her. She gasped. "Sonic..."

It was the most beautiful necklace she had ever seen. It had the pendant of a silver star that glowed naturally in the darkness. She placed it on the picture frame she had of Sonic and buried herself under the blankets of her bed. She slowly closed her eyes and moments later, sleep overtook her.

_Thank you._


	3. Chapter 3

Sonic was having his morning run and dashed miles over miles. "Hey, Tails!" he greeted as he passed by the two-tailed fox's house.

Tails was working on the X-Torando. He peeked out from behind and greeted back cheerfully, "Hey, Sonic! Where are you going?"

Sonic stopped in his tracks. "Just finished exploring. I think I'll go to Amy's right now!" He held a thumbs up and then swiftly diappeared in a flash of blue. "See ya later!"

"See ya!" Tails wiped away some sweat from his forehead and went back on 'upgrading' the X-Tornado.

-----------------------------------

Amy was in her kitchen preparing to cook her breakfast. She counted with her fingers. "Eggs," she said happily, "Check. Salt? Check. Sau-"

_Ding-Dong! _"Amy, you home?" Sonic's voice asked enthusiastically.

Amy smiled and went to the living room to open the door. "Good morning, Sonic," she greeted, "You're just in time for breakfast." She then gave him a big hug. "Oh, and thank you for the necklace! It was the best present ever!" She pulled away from him and showed the necklace he gave her around her neck.

"I knew it'd look good on you," Sonic playfully bragged. He smirked at her.

Amy mockingly huffed and asked, "Wanna come in and have breakfast with me?"

"I'll pass. But can I just stay with you a bit? I could really use the company." He smiled warmly at the pink hedgehog.

Amy smiled back. "Sure. I could use the company as well." She stepped aside and let the blue hedgehog in.

"Amy?" Sonic started after a long silence at the table, "Can I...ask you something? Something that's REALLY important?" A faint blush crept up his cheeks unoticeably as he looked down at the ground.

Amy looked up from her food, worry in her jade eyes. "Um...sure. Anything."

"Do you...still..." Sonic couldn't finish. It was just too hard for him to say the last two words. "Never mind."

Amy cocked her head to the side in confusion. "Sonic, what's wrong? Do I still what?"

"Do you still know how to cook chili dogs?" he lied. He struggled to keep his eyes in contact with hers and smiled fakely.

Amy laughed and half-heartedly took it as the truth. "Sure I do. Why do you ask?"

"Just wanted to know, that's all."

"Do you want some? Because I can cook it up in no time right now." Amy stood up and placed her empty plate in the sink. She looked back at Sonic expectantly.

Sonic gave her one of his famous winks. "Nah. I don't want to trouble you. Besides, I'm not even close to hungry since I just ate an omelete, pizza, hamburger, watermelon, tomato, corn, lettuce, and a bag of chips."

Amy was silent. "Wow." She then crossed her arms and teased, "Gee, I wonder how you got all those things in your small body?"

"The same way you got that sausage omelete in yours," Sonic teased back.

"Are you calling me fat?"

"No... If you lived with Hippos." Sonic fell back laughing hysterically.

"Sonic the Hedgehog, I'll let you know that I keep a balanced daily diet and NEVER get fat." Amy turned brilliant red in embarrassment.

Sonic calmed down and looked up at Amy with shimmering emerald eyes. "Yeah, I know. I was just teasing you." He sighed and stood up. "Do you have any plans for today?"

Amy lit up a smile and replied, "Yeah, I do. I need to go to the mall for singing rehearsal." She straightened her clothes and put her small white bag around her.

"Singing rehearsal?" Sonic rose an eyebrow.

"Yeah. I won this contest saying that I was chosen to be the teen that sings at a concert appearing in the mall. Isn't it great?"

In truth, Sonic was disappointed that he wasn't able to spend much of the day with Amy. But he put on a smile anyway and said, "Yeah. It is. So when's the concert?"

"Tomorrow. I had been doing rehearsals for at least three weeks now." She smiled assuringly.

"I'm sure you'll do great, Amy. And I promise to be there when you do your concert."

"Wanna come with? Final rehearsals don't take long. At least about an hour or so."

Sonic shook his head. "Sorry, Amy. You know I can't stay in one place too long. But I'll be waiting for you at the last two minutes." He held out his hand. "Need a lift getting there?"

"Would you mind?" Amy asked playfully.

"Not at all."

Amy smiled and nodded. She gasped as Sonic picked her bridal style and ran out of her house, locking the door after dashing out.

-----------------------------------

**Sorry about taking SO long to update. I was clueless in what would happen after Amy got the necklace. Well, hope you people are happy with this chapter. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

"Amy!" the director snapped, "Baby, you're late! Now, get to the rehearsal room and start practicing!" He saw Sonic behind her and asked, "Who's this fella?"

"Oh," Amy squeaked, "Matt, this is Sonic. He gave me a lift here...literally." She smiled brightly and giggled. "See you later, Sonic!" She ran off.

Sonic nodded and was about to leave, when Matt placed a hand on his shoulder. "Huh?" he asked, turning back around.

"I don't like ya," Matt stated, "And when I don't like somebody, they usually end up disappearing mysteriously. Got my point there, bub?" He sent a jolt of cold shocks into Sonic and smirked. "Get outta here. And leave Amy alone while you're at it." He snickered and left.

After Matt's hand left Sonic's shoulder, Sonic fell to his knees, trembling and wide-eyed. _What the heck was that? It was...so cold! Is he even normal?! _He grunted as he stood up and hissed in pain. "I'd better keep a close watch on that guy," he muttered and limped out of the building.

* * *

_30 mins later..._

Amy stepped on stage with a microphone in her hands. She was wearing a pink and red dress that matched with her red hair ribbon perfectly. "Matt?" she asked, "Is...this alright?" She twirled around briefly to show him her whole attire and looked at him nervously afterwards.

"You look great," Matt mumbled and pointed at her. "Now get to the singin'!"

Amy winced at his tone and cleared her throat. "Sometimes I can feel your angry stare laying on me." She closed her eyes and unconsciously started to dance along with the slow melody. "But I look back at you anyway and be- Happy-go-lucky!" She frowned and put down the microphone, looking at Matt with sad, green eyes. "I'm sorry. But I just can't sing a stupid song like this!"

Matt scowled and glared at her. "Whaddya mean, stupid?!" he shouted and snapped his fingers demandingly. "This is the best I've ever made!"

Amy looked at him uncertainly and sighed as he contiued with his lectures. Her eyes wandered to the far away window and caught the form of her blue hero- Sonic. He winked at her and gave her a thumbs up. "You can do it, Ames!" he mouthed.

Amy blushed and she broucht the mic to her mouth. She then started to sing again. "Sometimes I feel your stare on me. I feel it, and I wanna tell you how happy you made me. Sometimes I feel your touch and suffocate within the contact. But I don't because your warm breath gives me air..." Before she knew it, she was singing her very own song...and dancing.

Matt looked at one of his camera men. "Are you getting all of this?" he asked and earned an obedient nod. "Good."

Sonic continued to watch from afar, bobbing his head at the beats. _Her song's awesome! _

Amy finally finished her song and panted a bit. Her face was flushed, yet she was smiling. "How was that, MATT?" She placed her hands on her hips and sent him a light glare.

Matt reflected her look and clapped his hands, faking a smile. "Bravo!" he cheered, "Fantastic! just wonderful! Now get the heck outta my face! I need some thinking time!" He motioned her to the exit and she left with a huff. He stuck his tongue out at her in a child-like manner. "Nimrod!"

Amy walked outside of the door and slammed it shut. "Screw you, Matt!" she cursed behind it and turned to Sonic. "He didn't even give me time to change."

Sonic smiled at her and asked, "Need a ride home?" He laughed when she stared at him with a surprised face. "I mean, you look like a puffed-up valentine pillow with that dress!"

"So-nic!" Amy screeched and threw a small pebble at him, missing. "And yes, I would like a ride, please. Did you call a taxi?"

"Even better." Sonic smirked and picked up the tent-shaped hedgehog and then threw her over his shoulder.

Amy screamed in shock and started pounding on his back. "Ahhhh! Sonic the Hedgehog, you put me down RIGHT NOW!!" She then strted flailing her legs about in an attempt to break free from the blue hedgehog's firm grasp. "Put-Me-Down!!"

"Make me," Sonic replied with a sadistic grin and ran off. Of course, he made sure to place both hands on his "damsel". One around her body and the other holding down the skirt of the dress so that it wouldn't...fly and reveal things that it shouldn't reveal.

Amy screamed her life out after giving up in pounding Sonic's back. "Sooonniiccc!"

Sonic couldn't hear her due to the gusty winds whipping past them and its howls echoing through his ears. He finally reached Amy's house and planted her on the ground. He nearly exploded with laughter when he saw her state of appearance.

Amy glared at him. Strands of her hair were standing and frizzy and some of her makeup smudged on her face. Her blush gave a darker color, making her fur sort of...pop. "Sonic!" she shouted and smacked him on the head. "Why did you do that?!"

"I just gave you a ride," Sonic answered cockily, "Like I offered, and you accepted."

Amy calmed down and sighed. "Okay, okay," she grumbled, "I just need to go get this makeup off and change my clothes."

"You're going somewhere?"

"Well...were'nt we supposed to hang out today?" Amy asked, turning around with a worried look in her eyes.

Sonic mentally beamed snapped his fingers. "Oh, yeah! I remember! Well then, you'd better hurry up. I promised Knuckles that I'd help him get some rocks out of his 'bed'."

Amy felt her heart sink. _I knew this was too good to be true. This is all just a rush. _"umm...sure. I'll be right there." She ran into her house and closed the door.

Sonic heard her footsteps go up the stairs and sighed. "Yeah, right. Help Knuckles." He sat down on a rock and placed his head in his hands. "That was a big, fat lie!"

"I'm back!" Amy announced, causing Sonic to jump off the rock and turn around. "So, where do you wanna go?"

Sonic shrugged. "I don't know. You decide. This was you idea after all."

Amy turned a bit red and her smile turned into a small frown. "What are you saying? That you don't care?"

"N-no! It's not that! What I meant was that I really had no plans about his today." Sonic searched his mind for some more answers but had no luck whatsoever.

Amy was flushing brightly with anger now and gritted her teeth, showing her small canines. "You are such a jerk, Sonic! I knew this was too good to be true! This HANGOUT is OFF!" She huffed and stomped back into her house, slamming the door close.

Sonic simply stared at the door and house in disbelief. _She didn't even call it a date! She must REALLY be mad at me. Wait. What just happened here?! _He ran to the door and knocked on it persistently. "Amy, wait! Why-Wh- What did I do?! Amy!"

Amy sat in her couch, moping and pouting. "Arrogant snob!" she spat, "Bleh! I can't believe it! I thought that FOR ONCE he'd want to go out with me! But I guess I was wrong. He's too smug and cocky!"

Sonic pounded on the door and stood frozen as it cracked and slowly went down with a crash. "Uh-oh..." he mumbled. He spotted Amy on the couch, glaring at him. "Amy, listen-"

"Sonic, you just broke down my door!!!" Amy shrieked and pointed at him. "First you reject me...AGAIN, then you make fun of me, and now you break down my door?! You are just impossible!"

Sonic shuddered and apporached her warily. "Amy, calm down. I-"

"You're gonna pay!" Amy held her hand out and her piko-piko hammer appeared in it. "Taaaaakkee THIS!" She charged at him and landed a blow, causing him to fly at the wall and crack it.

Sonic stood up like it was nothing and placed his hands in front of him defensively. "Amy, please! Just listen to what I have to say!" _That hurt!_

Amy's emerald eyes seemed to be on fire. "Why should I?"

"Because I have a good explanation for everything!" Sonic yelled out, seriously this time, and waited for a response.

Amy dropped her hammer and folded her arms, still glaring at him. "Well then," she said in a much more quiet tone, "Lets hear it. And it had better be good, or else!"

Sonic gulped and finally breathed a bit. "I didn't mean what I said," he uttered, "I was trying to say that it was a surprise to me that you'd wanna hang out. And I wanted you to pick the place to make sure that you'd be happy."

Amy controlled her upcoming tantrum and flipped her hair/quills. "Sonic, you know I'm happy whenever I'm with a...friend." She winced a bit at the last word she choked out.

Sonic blinked a few times and forced a smile. "Yep!" he laughed. _Friend?! Is she REALLY over me?_

Amy looked around the living room and groaned. "Oh, no! This is all my fault! How could I have wrecked my own house?! This is just awful!" She picked up a broom and started sweeping. "Sorry, Sonic. But I can't go anywhere right now. I have to clean up this place."

Sonic cocked an eyebrow in amusement. "Hate to brake it to ya, Amy, but you'll never get your living room fixed that way."

Amy held the broom in her hands and glared at him playfully. So how do you suppose I clean up, Sonic the Hedgehog?"

Sonic rolled his eyes. "Will you stop calling me by my full name? It feels kinda wierd."

Amy giggled. "Sorry. It became a habit after a while."

Sonic took the broom from Amy and placed the placed tip on the dusty floor. "And go!" he cheered and disappeared in a blue flash.


	5. Chapter 5

Sonic dashed around the house, sweeping away debree and dustbunnies. _Amy's gonna be so psyched at this! _He grinned to himself happily.

"Excuse me," a gentle voice drifted through the rooms, "Is Sonic here?"

Sonic halted to a stop and went to inspect the voice. "She sounds familiar..." he mumbled and took a peek.

Amy went over to the mysterious girl and nodded. "Yes, he's here," she replied, fighting back the temptaition to scowl or frown. "Why do you ask? And who are you?"

The other female, who was wearing a hooded cloak, took it off and smiled. She was a lavender hedgehog with her quills up in a neat and beautiful long ponytail that reached her hips. Her eyelashes were perfect and long and her white and pink dress matched her perfectly. She looked down at her pink boots and blushed. "My name is Kristin Loveheart," she said timidly, "I am an old friend of Sonic's."

Sonic's heart seemed to jump in excitement. _KRISTIN!_

Amy cocked an eyebrow in suspicion. "An old friend? Then how come Sonic's never told me of you before?"

Kristin appeared to be hurt. "He didn't?"

"Sorry about that," Sonic barged in, walking over to the girls. He looked at Kristin and gave her a dashing smile. "Hey, Kristin! Long time no see!" He winked at her and held a thumbs up.

Kristin looked at him sadly. "Sonic, I thought you forgot about me!"

"Not at all!" Sonic chuckled, "Why would I ever forget YOU? You're the last person I'd forget, Kristin."

Kristin's light-scarlett orbs gleamed at those words. "Oh, Sonic!" she cried, "I missed you! It's been so long!" She threw herself at him and wrapped her arms around his neck affectionately. "I'm so glad I found you!"

Amy bit her lip and cringed at the sight. _What? She can hug Sonic if she wants to! I'm over him. _She faked a laugh, which came out very weakly, and asked, "So, Kristin, when did you and Sonic meet?"

"Not long ago," Kristin answered her cheerfully, "He rescued me from Dr. Eggman's clutches. I was so grateful! When he left, I vowed to see him again. And I did!"

Amy opened her mouth to say something else, but...

"WELL," Sonic breathed, "It looks like we have some catching up to do." He turned to the pink hedgehog and said, "You can handle this, right, Amy? You're a strong girl after all. I'll see ya later." He smiled at her and left the house with Kristin, happily chatting away.

Amy blinked in shock, her voice caught in her throat. _It's like...he forgot who I was and that I existed as me. He's with KRISTIN now... Not that I care! Psssh! _She shook her unwanted feelings off and began to work on the door.

* * *

Sonic and Kristin took a stroll at the park and then took a seat on the bench. "So how's it going?" he asked, "Haven't heard from you in a while." 

Kristin smiled, her cheeks light pink. "It's been great!" she giggled, "My country's getting along fine now. And my dad's doing well with his ruling."

"That's right. You're the Princess of Stellaris Valley, aren't you?"

"Yep!" Kristin looked down at the ground shyly. "So," she said, changing the subject, "That pink girl... She seems pretty nice and appears to be very beautiful. Is she your...umm...girlfriend?" She turned her gaze on him uncertainly. "Don't lie."

Sonic blushed, silent. _Amy? My girlfriend? She probably doesn't think of me that way anymore. _His face saddened as he uttered out faintly, "No. She's not interested in me."

Kristin held her own hand tightly as a small smile formed on her lips. "Well, I know who IS."

"Really?" Sonic asked, ears twitching with interest, "Who?"

Kristin turned her body so that she was facing him completely. "Me." She closed her eyes and moved towards the blue hedgehog slowly. "I love you, Sonic. I really do."

"..." Sonic froze, face as red as a ripe tomato. _Kristin...LOVES ME?!!_ He stared at her pleading form. "Kristin, I..."

"So Cheese," Cream asked, taking a walk in the park with her Chao friend. "What do you wanna do? Wanna go on the slide?"

"Chao!" mewled Cheese. It fluttered its small wings joyfully.

"Slide it is!" Cream turned back to see where she was going and stopped. "Oh!" she cried when she saw Kristin and Sonic up ahead. "Amy's not gonna like this..."

"Chao..." Cheese agreed sadly.

"We've gotta go tell her!" Cream took Cheese in her arms and ran the opposite direction, towards Amy's house.

* * *

Amy had finally cleaned up everything after many hours of work. "Geez!" she groaned, "If Sonic were here to help, things would've gone faster and easier." She paused. "Speaking of Sonic..." She looked out of her window, slooking out towards the sunset. "He's been gone for a long time. Probably having fun with KRISTIN." 

"AMY!" Cream cried from outside.

Amy opened the door and the small rabbit staggered inside, gasping for air. "Cream!" Amy squeaked, "What's wrong?!"

Cream finally caught her breath and said, "At the park... I saw Mr. Sonic with another girl! She was lavender. They looked like they were about to kiss or something!" When she saw Amy's shocked expression, tears formed in her eyes. "Do you know anything about this?"

Amy was inert for a moment, but was finally able to bring her hand up to her mouth. _Already? But Kristin only knew Sonic for a little while! And now they're...KISSING? _Her sad eyes wandered to the window and out to the empty horizon. "It's so quick," she muttered.

"Huh?" Cream questioned curiously.

Amy ran out of the door without another word. She looked up and saw that the skies had gotten darker and the clouds were getting thicker. It was a storm and she knew, but she didn't care. She just wanted to see her once-beloved blue hedgehog. _Sonic, please don't let it be true! Please! _Lightning struck and then a huge explosion of thunder. She winced and kept running.

At the park...

"Please, Sonic," Kristin begged softly, "Kiss me. I need to know...if you feel the same way."

Sonic became hesitant and scooted back a bit. "Uhh...Kristin, I'm sorry, but-"

"Please," Kristin cut him off, finally opening her eyes and looking at him with a longing look. "Sonic, I'm desperate to know! I really AM in love with you!" She moved closer to him and closed her eyes again, puckering her lips. "Kiss me."

Sonic's heart was beating faster than his speed in running. He gulped and looked at the female in front of him. _Maybe just a small peck... I mean- NO! What would Amy think, Sonic?! _He frowned, contemplating the whole thing. "She doesn't see me that way," he told himself, "Not anymore. All because I had finally pushed her away." A drop of rain fell on his face and he looked up to find that it was showering with rain. "..."

"Sonic?"

Sonic looked at Kristin. He finally gave a quiet sigh and slowly leaned forward, his heart pounding like a ton of bricks. _Amy..._

Amy ran through the rain and ignored the cold, howling wind that blew her back occassionally. She saw two familiar hedgehogs up ahead and picked up speed. When she saw them nearing each other, her heartbeat raced. _No! Sonic, don't do it! STOP!! _She slipped on the wet ground and fell with a small yelp. She looked up and watched helplessly as Sonic's lips met Kristin's in a kiss. Tears fell from her eyes, but it was hard to tell because of the rain.

Kristin smiled and pulled away. "Thank you," she hummed.

"Yeah," was all Sonic could say.

"I love you, Sonic," Kristin repeated and placed her hand on his. "Please tell me you love me. Just tell me that."

Sonic shook his head apologetically. "Kristin, you're very beautiful, kind, and amazing. But..."

"But what?"

"I'm afraid I can't return your feelings."

Kristin's eyes widened in horror and awe. "WHAT?! Why not?! Am I not someone you'd love?"

"I'm sorry. It's not that I don't love you... I just think of you as a friend. And right now, I think... I'm in love with someone else." Sonic looked at her, his jade orbs solemn. "That's the truth."

"Ow!" Amy suddenly screamed out and a splash was heard.

Sonic and Kristin looked at her, both surprised. "Amy?" Sonic lit a smile and ran over to her. When he saw her get up and her hair hiding her face, his smile vanished. Reality had finally dawned on him. "Amy, how long have you been here?"

Kristin frowned. _SHE WAS SPYING ON US?!_

Amy quickly searched her mind for a aliby and put on her best smile. Though, inside, her heart was being torn into pieces. Little...by little...by little... "I was looking for you all over the place!" she exclaimed brightly, "I needed to tell you that..."

"That what?" asked Sonic.

"That you...missed the tea party Cream and I were having!" Amy quickly finished laughing, her tears hidden by the pouring rain. "We had chocolate cake and strawberry cupcakes."

All of Sonic's hope seemed to vanish. "Oh..."

Kristin couldn't stand it. She was still recovering from the devastating truth. She stood up and stated, "I have to go now. Goodbye, Sonic...and his friend who's name I do not know."

"It's Amy," Amy grumbled.

"Very well." Kristin fixed her hair and left with her nose high in the air.

When they were all alone, Sonic finally became much more earnest rather than furtive. "Look Amy," he said, "I know you saw us kiss."

Amy didn't deny it. "So I did."

"So then tell me... What did you feel? Were you angry? Jealous? Sad? Ups-"

"SHUT UP!"

Sonic stopped, taken back by the petite hedgehog's sudden outburst. "...!!"

"I didn't feel ANYTHING," Amy lied, her eyes downcast. "Listen, Sonic. You can be with ANY girl that you want to be. It doesn't affect me AT ALL. Why? Because I am over you! I repeat- OVER YOU."

Lightning flashed and thunder struck louder than ever. The wind got colder and blew past the pair, but neither one seemed to notice.

Amy's tears had flowed faster now and she couldn't look at Sonic for another moment without averting his broken gaze. She shook her head in dismay and sadness and said, "I'm sorry, Sonic." She turned heels and ran away. Ran away from the pain. Ran way from the heartache. Ran away from the cold. Ran away...from him. _I CAN'T love you, Sonic! I just...can't! I'm sorry!_

Sonic stared after her. A tear trickled down his cheek and he bowed his head, letting the rest fall to the earth. "What have I done?" he asked himself angrily.

* * *

**It's been a LONG time since I updated this thing. lol Thank Entoxica of youtube for giving me this idea! Hope u liked this chappy. Pls review:)  
**


End file.
